Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 18
Darujhistan Whiskeyjack Whiskeyjack and Kalam Mekhar agree that the assassin will go to the Phoenix Inn the next day and make a final attempt to contact the local Assassins' Guild. Should it fail, Whiskeyjack informs the squad, they will detonate the intersections. Quick Ben is unable to trace Sorry and thinks she is likely dead. The Bridgeburners decide to abandon her. The entire squad is relieved that she did turn out to be an Ascendant. Whiskeyjack had begun doubting the humanity of himself and the people around him, thinking it was possible for a Human to become as brutal and blood-thirsty as Sorry had been. He has been struggling to come to terms with the fact that he has led thousands of soldiers, and he, as a commander ordered several of these people to their deaths. It has become something that his conscience cannot come to proper terms with, and he has shunned making friends with his squad because he holds himself responsible if any of his squad come to harm. Fiddler then launches into a monologue, telling Whiskeyjack that they (the squad) have lost friends, but they were living people who were very much human. But if the sergeant took away their humanity and looked at them without any feelings, so that he could avoid getting his own emotions into a mess when he lost those he commanded, then he was essentially taking away his own humanity. Although Whiskeyjack appears gruff on the outside, he finally realizes that he is amongst friends who really care for him, and want to see him reclaim his own humanity so that he can allay his own doubts. Paran Coll and Paran are approaching Darujhistan via Jatem's Worry. Coll is in a very bad shape, since his wound keeps reopening. His entire left leg is sheathed with the blood he has lost and it has left him very weak and semi-delirious. As they approach Worry Gate, during a brief conscious moment, he asks Paran to take him to the Phoenix Inn. Rallick Rallick is still climbing up K'rul's Belfry, unable to keep his approach silent as he is tired with exhaustion. He hopes that Ocelot's attention will be directed eastward towards the gate and he won't notice Rallick. Paran Paran arrives at Worry Gate with the unconscious Coll. One of the guards recognises Coll as he used to serve under him and tells Paran that he'll get a wagon for the injured man to take him to the Phoenix Inn. As Paran looks towards the city, he sees a flash of movement on the platform of a belfry nearby. Rallick Rallick arrives at K'rul's Belfry to find the place empty. He realizes that Ocelot must have hidden himself from view with sorcery. Rallick raises himself to the platform. As he does so, the Otataral takes effect and Ocelot appears in front of him, apparently aiming at something below. Rallick attacks but is tired and scuffing the stones with his boots gives him away. Ocelot spins round and fires a quarrel which vanishes without trace before reaching Rallick. The assassin jumps on the Clan Leader and stabs Ocelot's right arm but the latter retaliates and delivers a serious wound to Rallick's chest. Rallick breaks free and finally kills Ocelot, but is traumatized enough to lose consciousness. His final thoughts are about Coll, that he has done his best for his friend, and the rest of the plan's success now depends on Murillio. Paran Paran sees no further movement on the belfry and his attention turns to the approaching wagon. He helps get Coll on it but looking at the man is amazed that he is still alive. Serrat Serrat wakes up and realizes that she’s been blind-sided by someone while waiting for the Coin Bearer. It is unfathomable for her that someone should have been able to sneak up on her and ambush her. She mentally goes over a list of possible people who might have achieved that. Though the 'Claw' she encountered on the rooftops might have been skilled enough to accomplish this, he would have simply killed her. However the person who incapacitated her had wanted to embarrass her rather than actually harm her. Nevertheless she feels slighted and angry and, vowing to kill the Coinbearer the next time, she disappears into Kurald Galain. Meese and Irilta Meese and Irilta have moved Crokus and Apsalar into the attic of the Phoenix Inn. As Meese watches the two youngsters sleep she thinks that it is uncanny how easy it was, as if someone was keeping the way free. Irilta arrives and tells her that she has just witnessed the heavily injured Coll being brought in by a man who has the bearings of a soldier. They talk about their orders from The Eel, to stay put with Crokus and Apsalar at the Inn. They both agree that Crokus is not going to like being cooped up, that things are warming up and are bound to get frenetic in the following days. Paran Paran is sitting in the barroom of the Phoenix Inn, waiting, while Coll is attended to by a local surgeon in a room upstairs. He moodily reflects about all the friends he has lost, compiling a list: Toc, Tattersail and now possibly Coll. He thinks the gods are shaping him up to become their tool by alienating him from his friends. He remembers Anomander Rake's advice that should his luck turn, he should either give the sword away or destroy it. With that in mind, he drives Chance into the table, intending to break it. Kalam Kalam enters the Inn and finds everyone's attention on a man who seems to be about to break his sword. Kalam recognises Paran and tells the Captain not to break it as his luck still holds. As soon as Kalam tells Paran who he is, the Captain having been unconscious during their previous meeting, Paran orders the Corporal to bring Mallet. Paran Paran orders the innkeeper to show anyone arriving back with Kalam to Coll's room, tells the room in general not to touch the sword, then goes upstairs. The surgeon leaves, refusing payment as, he says, he has failed. The assassin returns with Whiskeyjack and Mallet, just in time to save Coll. Paran tells Whiskeyjack about his and Tattersail's suspicion that the squad has been set up to perish. He also informs the Sergeant about the T'lan Imass accompanying Lorn. Whiskeyjack uses a magical skeletal forearm, a device harking back to the Emperor's days, to communicate with Dujek. Dujek informs them that Tayschrenn is currently full of questions; about the involvement of Oponn, Shadowthrone and the Knight of Darkness as well as the antics of a soul-shifted puppet. He tells them that the Empress wants to dismantle his army and send him to Seven Cities to take on the rebellion but that he will defy the order. Also, that Adjunct Lorn and the Imass have reached the Jaghut tyrant's barrow. Whiskeyjack and Paran update Dujek on events at their end. Paran is asking for more information before committing himself to anything as he wants revenge against Tayschrenn. Dujek explains that Genabackis is lost and that the Moranth alliance is about to change. His plan is to instead focus on attacking a new enemy, the Pannion Seer who is about to embark on a holy war. Paran agrees to stay with the squad but asks for Whiskeyjack to remain in command. After the connection is broken, Whiskeyjack explains that the reinforcement plans Lorn brought Dujek had clearly shown that someone was condemning the Genabackis Campaign to fail, something even Dujek would not tolerate. Gadrobi Hills The Adjunct and Tool find the Tyrant’s Finnest in the form of an acorn. Tool explains that finding it gone, the Tyrant will hunt it down. They leave the barrow. de:Die Gärten des Mondes/Kapitel 18 18